


but two is better

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [328]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, M/M, Sibling Incest, commission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf
Relationships: Saizo/Suzukaze | Kaze
Series: Commissions [328]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 6





	but two is better

It is rare that they have such cause for celebration, and Kaze understands how his brother might get carried away this time. Hoshido has won the war, giving everyone a lot to celebrate, but even so, that does not give Saizo an excuse to overdo it with drinking, and eventually, it becomes too much for Kaze to just stand back and watch. He takes his twin so that he can take him back his own room, where he can properly scold him for it, and give him a chance to calm down a bit.

“You don’t have to worry so much,” Saizo mumbles, which is a pretty good sign that he is drunk, since he is ordinarily far too serious for his own good. It makes Kaze wonder just how much of that really is an act, since he gets to see this side of him. Even as his brother, even as something more, he often wonders if there is more to Saizo than what he knows.

“You know you were going too far. You need to slow down more,” Kaze replies, ready to try and explain to his brother things that will not matter once it is morning again, once Saizo is sober and back to his usual, serious self. He would never accept a lecture then, but right now, he responds to the lecture by groping at his brother, making Kaze gasp and moan a little.

“This isn’t really the time for that…” he mumbles, but Saizo does not let up. He becomes so much more open about his desires for intimacy when he has no inhibitions, when he lets the walls come down, but that is all the more reason why Kaze should turn him down for this. After all, Saizo is not in his right mind, not making his own decisions right now…

But he is so persistent, pulling down his mask as he gropes at Kaze with the other hand, so that he can give his twin a sloppy kiss, and Kaze is not so strong that he can really resist this. He knows that he should, knows that he should make Saizo wait, but they have so much to celebrate right now, and he can think of no way that he would rather celebrate than letting his brother have his way with him.

Even drunk, Saizo still takes his time getting Kaze ready, and once they have shed their clothes and he has Kaze bent over, he is slow and steady with it. He rushed things to get them to this point, but now, he does not mind taking it slow, letting his cautious side show through as he fingers Kaze.

Saizo has always been like this, and the two of them have been much too close for a very long time. As twins, they were always a bit closer than normal siblings, but their bond goes even further than that, a mutual attraction that neither could deny. Attempts at other relationships would only end in failure, and so they let this happen, behind closed doors, while acting as if they are just normal brothers when dealing with the outside world.

It has been a few years now, and they still can’t seem to get enough of each other.

Kaze knows that he should not have let things go this far tonight, but it becomes hard to think along those lines as he moans for his brother, his body wanting more and more, until his mind is not able to resist. He is never able to resist, not where Saizo is concerned, and he withdraws his fingers, moving so that he has his hands on his hips, his cock posed to enter him, and Kaze can’t help himself.

He can’t help but whimper, “Please…”

He should have continued to resist, and instead, he just begs for more, which Saizo is all too willing to give him. Slowly, he starts to push forward, groaning low as he does, his voice so familiar and so arousing. This is something that Kaze really will never be able to get enough of, something that he will never grow tired of, and that is why they can never break free from this, and why neither of them really want to. The taboo of their relationship never seems to matter when they are alone together, and never does anything to put a damper on how good they can make each other, only each other, feel.

Saizo fills him perfectly, and Kaze is left whimpering, wanting to beg for more and finding that his words completely fail him. His voice comes out in a broken, needy whine, but that is all that Saizo needs to hear before he is jerking his hips forward, fucking his twin with a steady rhythm, knowing just how to drive Kaze absolutely mad with desire, knowing just how to make him fall apart, until the two of them are moaning in perfect unison.

Outside, the celebrations are probably still going on, with no one even noticing that the brothers have disappeared. Anyone who saw Kaze dragging Saizo off would assume their meeting to be what Kaze had intended it to be, nothing more. No one would suspect what they are actually doing in here, and no one will notice when neither returns to the party, and they are both stealthy enough that there is no chance of anyone figuring out that they will both emerge from the same room in the morning.

The two of them just get to share in this private moment, forgetting the rest of the world. Saizo, nearing his own climax, reaches down to wrap his hand around Kaze’s cock, and it only takes a few strokes to get him there, whining as he comes hard, and then, Saizo does not have to hold back anymore either. The two of them collapse on the bed together, and it will be a moment before they can catch their breath or get back up.

Whether they decide to sleep like this, or spend some more time _celebrating_ , is yet to be decided.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
